


Błogi owoc

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Discipline, Fictional Religion & Theology, Humiliation, Kylo Amidala, Kylux in Polish, Kylux po polsku, M/M, Polish translation, Senator Kylo Ren, Spanking, Submissive Armitage Hux, polskie tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Jeszcze kilka minut temu Hux był w izbie Senatu, słuchając swojego męża, który z pasją bronił praw pracowniczych na Coruscancie i nalegał, aby dostęp do szczepionek przeciwko wirusowi rakhgoul nie był nigdy ograniczony przez wysokość dochodów.Teraz dokładnie ten sam człowiek zamierza przełożyć go przez kolano aby sprawić mu lanie jak jakiemuś niesfornemu dzieciakowi.Jest to tłumaczenie kolejnego z moich ulubionych fanfików - przezabawnego i nieco tylko perwersyjnego "the peaceable fruit".





	Błogi owoc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the peaceable fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508090) by [cracktheglasses (cormallen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/pseuds/cracktheglasses). 



> Kylo i Hux są małżeństwem. Ich związek zawarty w Kościele Mocy wymaga spełnienia pewnych, niekoniecznie przyjemnych dla obu stron, tradycyjnych obowiązków.
> 
> Zarówno tytuł oryginału jak i tłumaczenia zaczerpnięte zostały z Listu do Hebrajczyków 12:11
> 
> “Żadne karanie nie wydaje się chwilowo przyjemne, lecz bolesne, później jednak wydaje błogi owoc sprawiedliwości tym, którzy przez nie zostali wyćwiczeni.”

-Dziś czwartek, najdroższy - stwierdza Kylo chwilę potem jak śmigacz uniósł się w górę a ich pilot zaczął wprowadzać pojazd w jeden z zatłoczonych korytarzy powietrznych Coruscanta. Siedząc naprzeciw Kylo Hux czuje nagły skurcz mięśni brzucha, i nie ma to nic wspólnego z nagłym przyspieszeniem podczas włączania się do ruchu. Kylo kładzie palec na przycisku i natychmiast wysuwa się osłona zaciemniając kabinę i zapewniając im całkowitą prywatność; wysadzane klejnotami grzebienie w jego włosach lśnią lodowatym blaskiem w przytłumionym świetle.

Potem poklepuje swoje okryte czarno-srebrnym atłasem kolana.  
-Armitage, pozwól tutaj!

-Teraz? - upewnia się Hux stwierdzając z ulgą, że głos drży mu jedynie odrobinę.

\- To nasze pierwsze sam na sam od prawie tygodnia. Ciągle były jakieś spotkania w związku z kampanią wyborczą i twoje wystąpienie w Senacie. No i ta dziesiejsza feta. Pewnie potrwa cały wieczór. Czy nie wspominałeś czasem… czy nie wspomniałeś, że ci mnie… brakowało?

Kylo marszczy swoje starannie wyregulowane brwi. Jego pokryte tradycyjnym nabuańskim makijażem usta krzywią się uwydatniając ciemnoczerwone pasmo pośrodku dolnej wargi.

-Oczywiście, że mi ciebie brakowało, najdroższy. Straszliwie. Przez cały czas gdy nie było mnie na Coruscancie. Nie wyobrażasz sobie jaki przeszczęśliwy byłem kiedy zobaczyłem, że przyszedłeś popatrzeć jak przemawiam. Nie sądziłem, że znajdziesz na to czas przy wszystkich swoich obowiązkach. Twoja obecność na widowni miała dla mnie ogromne znaczenie.  
A tak w ogóle to co sądzisz o moim wystąpieniu? Zauważyłeś, że wprowadziłem prawie wszystkie zmiany jakie zaproponowałeś?

-Było poruszające - przyznaje Hux z pełną rezerwy dumą - szczególnie na samym końcu. Ta analogia, którą przedstawiłeś pomiędzy aktualnym położeniem tarisiańskich uchodźców a sytuacją alderaańskiej diaspory. Założę się że żadne oczy nie pozostały po tym suche. W przyszłości jednak nie powtarzałbym podobnych sformułowań. Mogą już nie być równie skuteczne jak za pierwszym razem. Cóż senat może gustować w dawnych porównaniach, wszyscy inni zapewne woleliby posłuchać o sugerowanych przez ciebie zmianach na przyszłość.

Kylo wprowadza szybkie notatki do holopada, który zmaterializował się posłusznie spod jego obfitych szat. Gdy kończy przedmiot znika tak szybko jak się pojawił.

\- Dziękuję. Naprawdę.  
Kylo szerzej rozkłada kolana i wygładza okrywający je atłas.  
-A teraz chodź tutaj. Pozwól mi się tym zająć. Pozwól mi zająć się tobą.

Hux wbija paznokcie w dłonie. Ma coraz większą ochotę krzyczeć, wściekać się, uderzać pięściami o pierś Kylo. Przez chwilę pojawia się nawet pokusa aby otworzyć drzwi śmigacza i zaryzykować skok na platformę najbliższego lądowiska.

-Proszę! - próbuje raz jeszcze i wtedy czuje silny uścisk palców wokół nadgarstka.

-Armitage. Nie widzieliśmy się od kilku dni, tak jak powiedziałeś. I póki co to nie stanie się wcale łatwiejsze. Dzisiejsza gala będzie z pewnością wyczerpująca, a ja chcę, żebyśmy po niej mieli jeszcze trochę czasu tylko dla siebie. Czy nie zechciałbyś, najdroższy, wspólnie się zrelaksować? Poobejmować się nawzajem?

\- Pieprzyć się? - Hux kończy w myślach za niego. Mięśnie twarzy Kylo kurczą się przy tym nieznacznie, co jednak wcale nie przeszkadza mu kontynuować.

-Nie chciałbym robić tego wtedy. Ale dziś jest czwartek. Więc po raz ostatni proszę żebyś przyszedł tutaj i pozwolił mi się tobą zająć. Żebym potem nie musiał dodawać żadnych nadprogramowych razów.

Hux wzdycha ciężko.

Zaledwie kilka minut temu został delikatnie przyciśnięty do szerokiej piersi męża, otoczony przez jego silne, troskliwe ramiona. Czuł miękkie usta Kylo przy uchu szepczące - Hux, Armitage, kochanie, jesteś tu, tęskniłem za tobą, tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo.

A jeszcze wcześniej był w izbie Senatu, słuchając swojego małżonka, który z pasją popierał żądania pracowników na Coruscancie i tarisiańskich uchodźców, bronił prawa Chandrilanów do ich własnego języka tudzież nalegał, aby dostęp do szczepionek przeciwko wirusowi rakhgoul nie był nigdy determinowany przez poziom dochodów.

Teraz dokładnie ten sam człowiek zamierza przełożyć go przez kolano aby sprawić mu lanie jak jakiemuś niesfornemu dzieciakowi.

Tak jak zwykł był to robić w każdy czwartek.

Hux bierze głęboki oddech. Zrezygnowany rozpina swój pasek a potem rozsuwa zamek. Kylo uśmiecha się gdy Armitage wreszcie opuszcza spodnie.

-Grzeczny chłopiec! Doskonale.

Z ubraniem krępujacym mu nogi Hux niezdarnie wdrapuje się na się na siedzenie aby ułożyć się w swojej zwykłej pozycji w poprzek kolan Kylo.

Wciąga przy tym brzuch i układa dłonie na skórzanym obiciu wpatrując się usilnie w drzwi śmigacza, ich metalowe klamki oraz ruchome kwadraty świateł miasta wpadające przez małe okienka. To upokarzające, ta część, jak również to co następuje po niej - zgoda na to aby powtarzało się to wielokrotnie i aby Kylo nadal wierzył w zasadność okazywania Huxowi tej, jak ją nazywa, troski oraz pogodzenie się z tym, że ma ona jakiekolwiek uzasadnienie w ich małżeństwie.

Ciepła, masywna dłoń spoczywa na jego tylnej części pieszcząc ją delikatnie poprzez cienki materiał bielizny.

-Podnieś się na chwilę - mówi Kylo, a Hux czuje, że twarz mu płonie, gdy poprawia się unosząc tyłek. Kylo wkłada palec pod rąbek jego majtek i zsuwa je z pośladków Huxa. Kiedy są już są obnażone tak jak należy, puszcza go. Elastycze pasmo gumy spada z trzaskiem na jego uda; to nie boli, jeszcze nie, owocuje jedynie mrowieniem skóry, ale wydany przez nie dźwięk odbija się aż nazbyt głośnym echem w uszach Huxa.

Kylo poprawia się, rozkładając kolana, aby dać więcej miejsca Huxowi; jego dłoń naciska na jego biodra, aby powróciły do poprzedniej pozycji. Śliski atłas paradnej sukni chłodzi rozgrzaną skórę Huxa. Armitage wciąga dolną wargę pomiędzy zęby, przygryzając ją niecierpliwością, gdy ręka Kylo unosi się nad nim. Nie jest jednak w stanie powstrzymać żałosnego pisku, który wymyka się z jego ust, gdy pierwsze uderzenie ląduje idealnie w samym środku prawego pośladka.

Gdy czytał tę część ich umowy małżeńskiej, nie zrozumiał jej zapisów, a przynajmniej nie od razu. Zgodnie z zasadami Kościoła Mocy, Kylo miał być uważany za głowę ich nowo zawartego związku. Tego właśnie Hux się spodziewał, zanim jeszcze odbyło się wesele. Nie miało sensu się o to spierać zważywszy na to jak ważne było ich małżeństwo zarówno dla Najwyższego Porządku, jak i Republiki. Matka Kylo, znacznie lepiej zorientowana w sprawach Galaktyki niż Brendol Hux, miała na celu zawarcie związku, który wzmocni pozycję jej syna. Tym, z czego Hux nie zdawał sobie sprawy jeszcze długo po ceremonii wymiany pierścieni i złożenia podpisów na dokumentach, były pewne szczególne obowiązki, jakie przysługiwały głowie rodziny a już z pewnością nie fakt, że będzie do nich należało to, co Kylo nazywał utrzymaniem jej w odpowiednim stanie i nauczaniem.

W zwiazku z tym Hux był przygotowany na lekcje katechizmu, na wspólną modlitwę. Tych rzeczy można się było spodziewać ale nie czegoś takiego jak...

-Profilaktyczna... chłosta? - powtórzył Hux z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w poważne oczy Kylo. Jego powieki podkreślone były ciemnym eyelinerem i dymnym, opalizującym cieniem. Efekt był prawdziwie oszałamiający. Oczy Kylo rozbłysły gdy odbiło się w nich lśnienie klejnotów zdobiących jego kruczoczarne włosy, splecione kunsztownie i otaczające głowę mężczyzny niczym królewska korona.

\- Jedno lanie w tygodniu byłoby na początek w sam raz. Potem ewentualnie możemy dostosować częstotliwość do twoich aktualnych potrzeb. Możesz wybrać dzień, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował Kylo, zapewniając go, że jest to bardzo stara praktyka w jego rodzinie, a nie jakiś wyrafinowany żart.  
-To starożytna tradycja i wszyscy w rodzinie powinni się jej podporządkować.

\- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nawet generał Organa poddaje się temu rodzajowi traktowania? - zaprotestował Hux, z trudem opierając się chęci wyrwania ręki z objęcia nowego męża. Ten uścisnął ją uspokajającym gestem

-Moja matka? Och, cóż, nie. Ale przypuszczam, że jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo z myślą, że ja miałbym to robić, to całkiem rozsądne byłoby, aby to ona udzielała ci instrukcji, jako matka rodu i duchowa głowa całej rodziny. To trochę niestandardowe podejście ale nie niespotykane.

-Ja... nie! - warknął Hux. Kylo ponownie uścisnął jego dłoń i lekko pogładził kciukiem jego palce.

-A zatem to muszę być ja, Armitage - stwierdził Kylo obdarzając Huxa wielce znaczącym spojrzeniem.  
-Zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, że nasze małżeństwo było podyktowane wyższą koniecznością. Może nie byłby to twój pierwszy wybór, gdyby inni nie nalegali tak mocno na jego zawarcie. Mam jednak nadzieję, że z czasem docenisz wszystko, co się z nim wiąże, tak samo jak ja.

-Docenisz to - Hux powtarza w myślach podczas gdy kolejne uderzenie ląduje na wrażliwym ciele jego obnażonego siedzenia. Jest dostatecznie mocne aby na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Armitage nie wzdryga się ani nie próbuje uciekać jak na początku.

Podczas kilku pierwszych razów odruchowo zakrywał się dłońmi aż wreszcie jego żołądek skręcił się nieprzyjemnie gdy słyszał miękki głos Kylo dający wyraz swojemu rozczarowaniu zachowaniem partnera.  
-Armitage, przestań proszę.  
Jego ton był zarówno karcący jak i pełen troski.

Hux nie może liczyć na żadną ulgę bez względu na to czy udaje mu się wytrwać w bezruchu czy też nie. Kylo kontynuuje bicie pewną ręką uderzając na przemian obie kopułki a każdy cios sprawia, że są coraz bardziej czerwone i rozpalone. Hux przyklada policzek do skóry pokrywającej siedzenia i dyszy gdy jego ramiona drżą. Gorąco wzbiera w piekącym, obolałym tyłku, pełznie w górę wzdłuż kregosłupa aż do pleców a potem ogarnia całe ciało od czubków palców do najdalszych zakamarków jego wnętrza. Jęczy głośno i nie potrafi przestać się wiercić na kolanach Kylo. Śliski atłas przesuwa się pod jego biodrami. Materiał już nie jest chłodny ale ogrzany przez niego lecz jego delikatny dotyk pod udami i brzuchem stanowi zastanawiający kontrast z kolejnymi razami bezlitośnie wymierzanymi jego biednemu tyłkowi, rozbrzmiewajacymi głośno w ograniczonej przestrzeni kabiny śmigacza.

\- Proszę! - błaga, a głos więźnie mu w gardle gdy gorąco otacza go swoją duszącą falą. Dłoń Kylo ląduje raz za razem na czymś, co wydaje się być czystym ogniem. Całe ciało Huxa wygina się i napina, jakby zaraz miało się rozpaść, a jego palce bezwiednie drapią tapicerkę. Jego oddech jest nierówny, świszczący, skowyt wydobywa się z jego gardła przy każdym wydechu, uda mu drżą, Jest blisko granicy kompletnego załamania.

Ciosy ustają nagle, choć zamroczonemu umysłowi Huxa potrzeba jeszcze kilku chwil, aby to zrozumieć; wciąż jest spięty, czuje mrowienie w całym ciele a jego pośladki są purpurowe i gorące. Wciąż ma wrażenie, że fantomowe ręce Kylo nadal uderzają w jego napiętą skórę.

-To już koniec, najdroższy, już po wszystkim - zapewnia Kylo podnosząc Huxa ze swoich kolan. Otaczając go ramionami delikatnie pociera jego plecy. Hux przyciska twarz do okrytej haftowanym jedwabiem piersi Kylo i pociąga nosem. Uważa, że jest to najbardziej upokarzająca i najtrudniejsza do zniesienia część tego wszystkiego. Lgnięcie do Kylo aby pozwolić mu delikatnie przeczesać palcami włosy Huxa.

-Dziękuję - mamrocze w stanik sukni Kylo a ten gładzi czubek jego głowy w odpowiedzi.

-Świetnie ci poszło - zapewnia go mąż -Jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

Hux znów pociąga nosem, pocierając policzkiem pierś męża i jeszcze mocniej przywiera do niego.

Po kilku minutach bicie jego serca z wolna zaczyna się uspokajać. Hux unosi biodra i pomaga Kylo podciągnąć z powrotem majtki. Syczy a jego zęby zaciskają się na dolnej wardze, gdy bielizna osłania ponownie jego obolałe siedzenie, drgające, pełne jądra i sztywnego cieknącego kutasa. Kylo nie zwraca na nie specjalnej uwagi z wyjątkiem tego aby przypadkiem go tam nie dotknąć zanim ponownie nie założy spodni.

-To - Hux poprawia się w myślach - jednak to jest ten najbardziej upokarzający moment.

Potem pojawia się chusteczka do nosa. Kylo ociera nią twarz Huxa z potu i łez. Po uporaniu się z tym lustruje swój własny makijaż w małym, kompaktowym lusterku, nucąc gdy poprawia jakąś niewidoczną niedoskonałość.

Hux rzuca mu przenikliwe spojrzenie.

Włosy Kylo są wciąż nienagannie ułożone, wysadzane klejnotami grzebienie utrzymują loki na miejscu. Dekolt jego sukni jest lekko przekrzywiony i zagięła się przy nim koronka. Hux widzi jak Kylo poprawia jedno haftowane ramiączko a potem drugie, tak aby idealnie ułożyły sie na szerokich ramionach mężczyzny.

-Usta powinieneś pomalować na nowo - radzi mu Hux, sięgając po swoją walizeczką podróżną. - Makijaż nie jest rozmazany, ale czerwony powinien bardziej się wyróżniać.

-Masz rację - Kylo z powagą kiwa głową, przyjmując podaną mu pomadkę podczas gdy śmigacz zwalnia zbliżając się do lądowiska. - Dziękuję, najdroższy. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?


End file.
